


Studying

by Vividly_Violet



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet
Summary: Ichigo is studying for a test only for it to end up all in vain. It was totally Rukia's fault.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 6





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 1.18.2018 under the violetlou

It was pass 12:45 in the morning and almost everyone in the small town of Karakura was already fast asleep. Well except for one substitute soul reaper. In the Kurosaki household a single desk lamp was the only thing illuminating the small bedroom of the young teen.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called out.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

"Later, I still have some studying to do. There's going to be an exam tomorrow plus some extra assignments I still have to do since I've been skipping alot of classes. You know, you should be studying too." The orange haired teen said and at the questioning look Rukia gave him he let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're attending school too, at least try and act like a student, that means studying for tests as well."

"I'm a soul reaper so there's really no point for me to study."

"I saw your test paper last week."

"So?"

"All of your answers were drawings of that god damn awful rabbit." Ichigo deadpanned.

"You mean this?" Rukia held out a test paper full of ugly drawings of chappy and at the upper right corner of the paper was a hundred percent written in bold red ink. "And Chappy isn't an awful rabbit. He's the greatest bunny of all time you idiot!" Ichigo ignored the idiot comment and stared shock at Rukia's paper.

"What the? How did you get a perfect score for this crap!?" The teen asked, perplexed by Rukia's test score. The raven haired soul reaper grinned smugly at the substitute.

"I used the memory modifier, as a soul reaper it's important that I maintain my cover."

"You know we call this kind of thing cheating right?"

"I said I'm just maintaining my cover!" Ichigo shook his head, knowing already that he won't win the argument.

"Tsch, Whatever."

"Well I'm going to sleep, goodnight Ichigo."

"Night." The fifteen year old replied as Rukia closed the teens closet door. Ichigo turned back to face the pile of three day's worth of homeworks that he had yet to start and text books he still had to study and let out a tired sigh. 

He was dead tired and all he wanted right now was to crash and never wake up. Patrolling in to the late hours of the night and running on only an average of four hours of sleep due to all the times he had to get up at night to battle some hollows would do that to a person. Between his insane father, his responsibilities as a soul reaper, school and all the crazy stuff that now regularly happens in his life it's a wonder that he still manages to place under the top 15 students in the schools ranking. Or yet expelled from all the times he had skipped and left in the middle of his class with lame excuses or none at all.

Ichigo glanced down at his alarm clock, it was five minutes before one. He let out another quiet sigh and began to start his homework and at the same time study for tomorrows test.

* * *

Rukia quietly slid the closet door open and slowly stepped out. She noticed that Ichigo was still at his desk, his head bowed down. The small female soul reaper quietly neared the orange haired teen and softly called out to him.

"Ichigo?" But the teen didn't reply.

She came closer to the teen and that's when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself as she observed Ichigo's face which looked relatively relaxed. It was free from his ever present scowl, like he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder. He looked younger and dare she think more handsome. As that thought crept up to her, Rukia's face flushed pink and she quickly shook her head, dispelling her straying thoughts.

She glanced at Ichigo once more and she observed that sitting like that while sleeping must be uncomfortable and it's going to be hell for his neck later this morning if she left him like that. Rukia gently brushed aside Ichigo's hair that had fallen over his face and she went about setting aside the papers and books strewn on the table before gently maneuvering the teen so his head was resting on top of his desk. She then took his blanket from his bed and placed it over the slumbering teens shoulder. She let out a yawn and took note of the time before she went back to her closet. It was already five in the morning. Maybe she could let him sleep in just for today.

* * *

"Uhm ano, Rukia-san, where's Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked Rukia.

"I've been meaning to ask you that myself. I don't feel any hollows around. And I can tell from Kurosaki's riatsu that he is still at home." Ishida added.

Rukia was about to answer when their teacher entered the classroom. All the students went back to their respective seats as the teacher took note of the students that are present and absent.

"Kurosaki's not here yet? Oh well. I hope you guys studied for your test today." Collective groans were chorused by almost half of the students.

* * *

Ichigo remained asleep all morning till he was awoken by none other than his father loudly sneaking in.

"What the hell? Goat-face?" He groaned.

"Ichigo, you're still here!?" His father asked in surprise as his hands went immediately behind his back.

"Are those my missing manga's?" He stated, not asking the man at all. His father could only sheepishly laugh at being caught red handed.

"Eh hehe"

"Wait. What time is it?"

"Almost twelve I guess?"

"WHAT!!? Why the heck didn't you wake me up goat-face!?"

"Ah but my third daughter didn't want me disturbing your beauty sleep. How can I refuse my beautiful daughter's request?" The man said shamelessly. Instead of replying, he picked up his father and threw him out the window.

"RUKIA!!!" Ichigo's shout of frustration was overlapped by his fathers "MY BEAUTIFUL SON IS SO CRUEL TO ME MASAKI MY LOVE."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Rukia-san?"

"Hmm oh, sorry I just thought I heard someone call out my name."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Vividly_Violet_?s=09) (which I'm new to) and [my tumblr](https://violetlou2020.tumblr.com)


End file.
